A Day with Tobi!
by Radar Neptunus
Summary: "TOBI, KENAPA PERMENNYA DIMASUKKAN KE OVEN?" Dapur resik kesayangan Mama Mikoto pun berubah jadi tempat penjagalan sapi di tangan Tobi. warnings inside! cover is not mine. RnR?


"Mama dan Papa akan pulang nanti sore, Itachi- _kun_."

Mikoto tersenyum penuh arti ke arah anak SMA berkeriput di depannya yang hanya bisa menatap kosong. Fugaku Uchiha, sang kepala keluarga menepuk pundak Itachi sedang tangan satunya sibuk menenteng koper keluar rumah untuk disusun di mobil.

'Kenapa bawa koper kalau mau pulang nanti sore!?' Itachi membatin sangsi.

"Kalau kamu mau beli jajan, uangnya ada di kantong celana Papa. Ingat, yang warna apa?" Mikoto masih tersenyum penuh arti. Di atas kepala Nyonya Uchiha itu terlihat sekelebat bayangan _spa_ , menipedi, catok rambut, menghias kuku sampai menghias cangkang telur.

"Celana warna ungu, Ma." Itachi menjawab dengan lesu.

Uchiha—ehem—berbakat ini memasang wajah melas kepada Mama Mikoto. Dia berharap Mama dan Papanya tidak jadi berangkat, atau paling tidak ia bisa diajak. _Kan_ , lumayan bisa liburan juga.

"Anak Mama pintar!" Mikoto mengacak rambut iklan sampo milik Itachi dengan gemas.

"MAMA~!" suara cempreng ala kaleng rombeng tiba-tiba membahana di kediaman Uchiha. Terlihat bocah kecil bertopeng lolipop berlari ke arah Mikoto dengan kecepatan kilat. Rambutnya acak-acakan, dari badannya juga masih menguar aroma keringat bercampur bau badan.

"Tobi- _chan_ sudah bangun? Maaf ya, Mama tidak membangunkan kamu." Mikoto menepuk-nepuk punggung makhluk unyu yang menerjangnya tadi. Tobi yang awalnya melompat kegirangan berhenti mana kala mata bulat bentukan topeng lolipopnya melihat koper dan tas yang dibawa Mama Mikoto.

"Mama mau kemana?" Tobi menatap Mama dengan bingung. Ia berharap Papa Fugaku dan Mama Mikoto tidak meninggalkannya—mengingat kelakuan Tobi yang selaras dengan penghuni rumah sakit jiwa usia belia.

"Ehm, Papa dan Mama akan pergi sebentar Tobi. Kamu baik-baik di rumah dengan Kakakmu, ya." Fugaku menjawab pertanyaan anak bungsunya sambil menarik koper milik Mikoto. Sedangkan Mikoto hanya tersenyum simpul mengikuti sang suami.

"Iya, Pa! Hati-hati di jalan ya~" Tobi melambaikan tangan dengan kekuatan penuh.

Dan pintu rumah pun tertutup dilanjut dengan bunyi mesin mobil yang bergerak menjauh.

Dua anak Uchiha itu masih terdiam di tempat mereka berdiri. Hening.

"Kak Itachi, Tobi mau lolipop." Si adik yang masih setia dengan topeng absurdnya menarik ujung kaos polos Itachi.

Itachi Uchiha. Enam belas tahun. Menatap kosong pintu rumah di hadapannya dengan depresi.

* * *

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **A Day with Tobi! © Radar Neptunus**

 **Warnings: AU. OOC, khususnya Itachi *dibakar Itachi FC* Itachi-Tobi brorelation. alur sekenanya (?). typo(s). Parodi garing. Gagal humor. DLDR! ;)**

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Itachi masih tidak mengerti kenapa Mama Papanya tega meninggalkan dia dengan makhluk laknat di sampingnya ini. Biasanya sih dia tipe kakak yang penyayang, terlihat dari hubungannya dengan Sasuke, adik pertamanya. Tapi sejak Mama tercintanya mengandung anak ketiga, perasaannya jadi tidak enak. Sampai lahirlah Uchiha kelima di keluarga ini.

Bocah tengil yang waktu lahir sudah bertopeng lolipop—Tobi, jauhkan linggis itu!—pun diberi nama Tobi Uchiha. Dia pun tumbuh besar dengan bergelimang permen berwarna-warni. Pribadinya yang kelewat ceria serta hobinya yang melampaui _absurd_ pastilah efek kebanyakan glukosa yang mengalir dalam darahnya.

Aih, pusing juga kepala Itachi.

"Kak, Kak Itachi~" Tobi menggoyang-goyangkan lengan Itachi dengan semangat. Itachi pun menatap adik bungsunya itu.

"Apa?" Itachi menanggapi dengan datar. Mata kelamnya beralih menghadap ke layar televisi tanpa minat.

"Kemana perginya Kak Sasuke?" Tobi menanyakan tentang absennya si rambut ayam setelah ia menyadari tidak ada yang memarahi mereka.

"Kak Sasuke kan benci suara nyaring~ Tadi Tobi menaikkan _volume_ televisi, tapi Kak Sasuke tidak datang marah-marah." Tobi berkata dengan polos sambil membuka bungkus permennya yang kesebelas. Dia cari mati, rupanya.

"Iya, Sasuke semalam tidur di rumah temannya." Jawab Itachi dengan wajah tertekuk. Tobi hanya mengangguk dengan semangat untuk menanggapinya.

Itachi sangsi dengan adik bungsunya ini bukan tanpa alasan. Dia adalah orang yang tenang, sedangkan Tobi sangat-sangat-amat cerewet. Hal ini sering membuat Itachi pening juga. Entah _kesambet_ apa, pernah suatu ketika Tobi dengan ceria membeberkan aib Itachi saat teman-teman satu gengnya sedang berkumpul di rumah.

* * *

 _"Kak Itachi suka sekali mencoba krim-krim anti kerut milik Mama, lho~" ucapnya sambil mengacungkan lolipop rasa stroberi ke arah Itachi. Itachi yang sedang menaruh gelas-gelas minuman ke hadapan geng Akatsuki pun membatu._

 _"Hahaha, tak kusangka kau segitu khawatirnya dengan keriputmu!" tawa Pein meledak—pierchingnya bergerak-gerak tak karuan, menimbulkan kesan mengerikan._

 _Konan yang notabene satu-satunya gadis di geng itu hanya mampu menahan tawa. Harus jaga image di depan keluarga Uchiha—minus Uchiha Itachi teman seperjuangannya._

 _"Hmph, kalau kau perlu bantuan untuk awet muda, kau bisa mampir ke rumahku. Akan kupermak wajahmu jadi semulus boneka-boneka milikku." Kali ini Sasori yang angkat bicara sambil mengelus rambut boneka yang ia bawa._

 _"Jadi ibumu punya uang untuk beli kosmetik, ya? Harusnya kau dahulukan utang-utangmu Itachi." Ucap Kakuzu melenceng._

 _"Jangan percaya kata-kata iblis kecil itu." Itachi dongkol juga karena sindiran mereka._

 _'Sialan, padahal aku sudah sembunyi-sembunyi saat mencoba krim milik Mama.' Batin Itachi kesal._

 _"Iblis? Tidak juga, Itachi. Aku menyukai adikmu kok." Suara berat bercampur horror membuat Itachi menoleh seketika. Ah sebentar, leher mulusnya jadi kaku._

 _"Wah, wah, siapa namamu adik kecil?" Hidan berjongkok di hadapan Tobi yang menatap polos._

 _"Tobi desu!" jawab Tobi sigap. Tangan kanannya yang memegang lolipop ia angkat tinggi-tinggi._

 _"Hai, Tobi. Mau ikut dengan—hei, sakit brengsek! Dasar #$% &*!" Hidan meronta sambil merapal kata-kata sucinya untuk Itachi saat rambut indah miliknya dijambak dengan sadis. Sedangkan anggota geng Akatsuki yang lain hanya menatap adegan penyiksaan itu dengan datar._

 _'Dasar penculik anak.' Batin mereka kompak._

* * *

"Kak Itachi, Tobi lapar." Makhluk berusia empat tahun itu menyadarkan lamunan Itachi. Itachi mengucek matanya yang pedas karena menatap televisi terlalu lama walaupun dia sendiri tidak menonton acara televisi itu.

"Hng? Apa?" mata hitam Itachi menyipit. Tobi menunjuk-nujuk perutnya.

"T-O-B-I L-A-P-A-R K-A-K." Ucap Tobi dengan mengeja semua kata-katanya.

Itachi menatap pasrah. Mimpi buruknya akan segera di mulai.

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar. Kakak ambilkan makanan di dapur." Jawab Itachi lemah dan disambut anggukan antusias Tobi yang asyik menonton _anime_ Naturo.

Itachi menyeret kakinya tanpa minat. Ia mengacak-acak tempat Mamanya biasa menaruh makanan.

"Kok nggak ada, ya?" gumam Itachi. Ia membuka pintu kulkas dengan brutal, berharap masih ada sisa makan malam mereka di situ.

"Err ... " Itachi mengernyit heran.

'Sejak kapan kulkas kita jadi gudang persediaan lopipop!?' batin Itachi syok.

"Kakak~" suara cempreng kembali berkumadang memanggil Itachi. Ternyata si empunya sudah berada di pintu dapur.

"Wah, lolipop!" Tobi berteriak kegirangan. Ia menyundul Itachi dan segera merampas lolipop dan permen berbagai rasa di dalam kulkas.

'Ini pasti kerjaan Mama!' Itachi menjerit dalam hati.

Melihat adik bungsunya yang kelaparan dan kalap menelan permen berkadar glukosa tinggi dalam keadaan bau apek membuat Itachi tidak sampai hati membiarkannya. Tobi kan, adiknya. Adiknya, berarti Uchiha juga. _Masa'_ iya seorang Uchiha tidak menjaga penampilan? Apa kata ayam tetangga nanti?

Itachi melirik jam dinding di dapur yang sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan.

"Kalau sudah kenyang, kamu mandi ya." Ucap Itachi sambil berlalu meninggalkan Tobi yang masih asyik duduk di meja makan.

"Eh? Tapi, Kak—" belum sempat Tobi menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Itachi sudah menghilang dari dapur.

"Hm, yasudahlah." Gumam Tobi dengan mulut dipenuhi permen kenyal bermerek Piyu.

Tiga puluh menit sudah Itachi tidur-tiduran di sofa ruang tamu. Matanya terasa berat namun enggan terpejam. Ia gelisah seperti seseorang yang sedang jatuh cinta. Iya, jatuh cinta sama topeng nista berbagai ukuran milik adiknya yang tercecer di ruang tamu. Tak tahan lagi karena penasaran bercampur khawatir plus gondok, Itachi memutuskan untuk menengok Tobi di dapur.

Sampai di sana, Tobi sukses membuat Itachi menjatuhkan rahangnya.

 _Freeze_ beberapa detik, tatapan dua anak Uchiha itu bertemu. Namun tak ada tanda-tanda penyesalan pada bocah empat tahun berkelakuan ajaib yang malah mengalihkan pandangan—sibuk mencorat-coret dinding dapur memakai lolipop yang meleleh.

Itachi menatap nanar ke semua sudut dapur, dan matanya terbelalak saat menyadari oven mini kesayangan Papa Fugaku berpindah tempat di meja makan dalam keadaan hidup.

"TOBI, KENAPA PERMENNYA DIMASUKKAN KE OVEN!?"

Dapur resik kesayangan Mama Mikoto pun berubah jadi tempat penjagalan sapi di tangan Tobi.

* * *

Itachi menghela napas untuk kesekian kalinya. Setelah memandikan adiknya yang hiperaktif—bayangkan, Itachi sampai basah kuyup disiram secara membabi buta oleh Tobi. Padahal dia kan sudah mandi—dan membersihkan dapur kesayangan Mama, Itachi memasak bubur instan untuk sarapannya dan Tobi. Itachi menyuapkan bubur tanpa tenaga ke mulut Tobi yang sibuk mengoceh tentang kaset lagu anak-anak yang ia putar.

"Kak, kenapa balonnya harus ada lima?" tanya Tobi menunjuk-nunjuk video klip seorang anak yang memegang lima buah balon sambil terus menyanyi lagu yang sama selama lima belas menit. Salahkan remot DVD malang yang digenggam Tobi saat ini.

"Balonku ada lima, rupa-rupa warnanya~"

Tanpa rasa kemanusiaan, Itachi menyuapkan sesendok bubur lagi kepada Tobi.

"Kwenapha, Khak?" Tobi kembali bertanya walaupun mulutnya sedang penuh.

"Karena uangnya tidak cukup untuk membeli enam balon, Tobi." Jawab Itachi sekenanya. Tobi pun meng'oh'kan jawaban Itachi dan mengalihkan pandangan ke layar televisi yang mulai memutar lagu lain. Kali ini Tobi tidak me _reply_ lagi dan lagu pun berganti dengan sukses.

Gadis kecil yang muncul di layar televisi sibuk bermain dengan seekor burung yang ada di dalam kandang dan mulai bernyanyi.

"Burung Kakak tua~" Tobi menatap dengan serius. Itachi sibuk menyuapi Tobi.

"Hinggap di jendela~" Tobi bengong sesaat.

Secara ajaib, Tobi men _stop_ lagu itu dan beranjak mematikan DVD.

"Kenapa dimatikan?" tanya Itachi heran. Dia hanya duduk di sofa, tak berminat membantu Tobi yang sok pintar mematikan DVD.

"Loh, Kakak nggak tersinggung sama lagu tadi?" Tobi mengangkat-angkat tangannya yang memegang remot. Itachi mengerutkan dahinya yang memang sudah berkerut.

"Apaan sih?" tanyanya tidak mengerti.

"Kata lagu tadi, burung Kak Itachi udah tua~" Jawab Tobi ceria sambil mengambil kaset lagu anak-anak itu. Itachi ... woi, kenapa muncul asap di atas kepalanya!?

"Berikan padaku." Itachi menyambar kaset dari tangan adiknya. Dengan dingin, ia melangkah ke halaman belakang rumah dan menaruh kaset nista itu di atas gundukan daun kering. Tobi pun mengikuti Kakaknya, siap siaga lima langkah di belakang Itachi.

"Tobi, ambilkan semprotan anti serangga dan minyak tanah di laci meja Sasuke." Aura pekat masih mewarnai latar belakang Itachi. Tobi langsung melesat mengambil barang-barang pesanan Kakaknya. Ngomong-ngomong, sejak kapan minyak tanah disimpan di dalam laci Sasuke?

Setelah ngibrit dengan kecepatan setara dengan _Yondaime Hokage_ di anime Naturo kesukaannya, Tobi menyerahkan seperangkat alat pembakaran kepada Itachi yang masih menatap kaset itu dengan sinis.

"Nih, Kak!" ucap Tobi. Itachi pun menerima benda-benda itu dengan gaya seorang paskibra menerima bendera negara.

Dengan santai, Itachi mengguyur gundukan daun kering plus kaset tadi dengan minyak tanah. Setelah ia yakin tidak ada sisa minyak tanah di dalam jerigen mini pemberian Tobi, Itachi pun membuangnya ke sembarang arah dan menatap kaset tadi dengan ganas.

'Matilah kau, hahaha! Selamat bertransformasi menjadi kaset panggang!' batin Itachi senang. Lelaki berkeriput itu pun menghidupkan korek api batangan yang kebetulan _nyelip_ di kantong _boxer_ nya. Masih dengan tatapan nyalang, Itachi melemparkan korek api ke kaset nista tadi.

BWOSH!

Api langsung menyala cepat, tawa Itachi pun menggelegar.

"HAHAHAHA!" Itachi berputar mengelilingi kobaran api tadi, diikuti sang adik yang sudah berpakaian ala manusia rimba di belakangnya—lengkap dengan aksesoris. Tunggu, sejak kapan bocah ingusan usia empat tahun punya properti macam itu? Ah, sudahlah. _Author_ tak mau ambil pusing mencari asal-usulnya.

Itachi mulai kesetanan, ia menyambar semprotan anti serangga dan menyemprotkannya pada kobaran api. Walhasil api makin membesar. Senyum Itachi melebar, menambah kerutan halus pada wajah ala anak SMAnya. Tobi ikutan nyengir di balik topeng.

"HAHAHAHA~" Tobi mengikuti tawa nista Kakaknya.

Semakin besar api itu, semakin banyak asapnya, semakin girang pula Itachi.

 _ **Dua puluh menit kemudian ...**_

"Lihat kan, dinding rumah kita jadi hitam begini!"

Itachi misuh-misuh sendiri dengan tangan penuh peralatan bersih-bersih. Masih setia mengomeli adiknya—malu juga kalau mau memarahi diri sendiri.

Itachi, kemana dirimu yang gila dua puluh menit lalu?

"Habis, Kakak tadi keliatan senang sekali waktu membakar kaset. Jadi Tobi nggak mau ganggu kesenangan Kakak~" jawab Tobi dengan santai. Bocah badung nan inosen itu duduk anteng di pintu rumah yang terhubung ke halaman belakang rumahnya sambil memakan lolipop.

Kenapa lolipop miliknya tak pernah habis? Hm, tentu saja karena keluarga Uchiha adalah keluarga yang mapan. Iya, makan papan. Hei, hentikan melempari _author_ dengan papan, Fugaku!

"Orang bodoh mana yang senang gara-gara membakar kaset!?" Sang Kakak berusaha membantah si adik. Serius Itachi, dua puluh menit lalu kau terlihat sangat senang.

Itachi mendengus kesal, kain basah di tangannya ia gunakan untuk menggosok tembok yang menghitam karena asap 'api unggun' ciptaannya tadi. Belum kelar ia mengomel, belum selesai juga ia membersihkan tembok, nada dering tanda ada panggilan masuk terdengar dari _smartphone_ nya. Dengan sedikit tergesa—takutnya Mama Mikoto yang menelpon, Itachi merogoh saku _boxer_ dan kembali mendengus begitu tahu siapa yang menelpon.

'Si cebol ini buat apa menelponku sekarang, sih?' batin Itachi, ia pun mengangkat panggilan dari Sasori.

"Itachi." Suara pemuda rambut merah di seberang sana mengawali percakapan.

"Ya, apa?" tanpa basa-basi, Itachi menjawab. Sasori tampaknya sudah terbiasa dengan sikap kawannya ini.

"Buka pintu, aku di depan rumahmu." Jawab Sasori tak kalah _to the point_. Itachi sukses menggeram. Untuk apa lagi sih, Sasori main ke rumahnya? Jangan sampai deh Sasori beneran menawarinya operasi plastik di rumah boneka si cebol itu.

"Nggak, aku sibuk." Balas Itachi datar.

"Aku bawa teman main untuk adikmu yang autis." Sasori mengiming-imingi. Hah, memangnya Itachi tidak bisa menghadapi adiknya apa? Dia kan masih punya harga diri.

"Nggak perlu. Pulang sana." Usir Itachi dari telepon.

"Aku bawa ramen." Sasori masih bertahan.

"Aku nggak suka ramen, _aho_."

"Aku bawa buku tips awet muda dari negara sebelah."

"Baik, tunggu sebentar."

Semudah itukah menyogok seorang Itachi Uchiha?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Itachi pun berjalan ke pintu utama dan membukanya. Mata _onyx_ khas Uchiha miliknya menatap datar Sasori yang juga menatap datar. Perang tatapan datar pun dimulai sampai bocah berambut pirang panjang bermodel _ponytail_ berseru.

" _Aniki_ , mau sampai kapan kau diam saja? Di luar sangat panas, _un_." Deidara menegur kakak sepupunya tanpa memerhatikan kesopanan. Itachi pun mengalihkan pandangan ke bocah pirang tersebut.

"Apa liat-liat?" sengak Deidara. Itachi hanya memandangnya datar. Sasori langsung menjitak kepala pirang Deidara, tidak ada belas kasihan di sana, terdengar dari suara jitakannya.

"Ini adik sepupuku, Deidara." Ucap Sasori memperkenalkan sosok pirang yang ia bawa. Deidara mendecih dan memajukan bibirnya saat Sasori mendorong punggungnya.

"Deidara, _un_." Ucap Deidara tanpa mau repot-repot melihat ke arah Itachi.

"Oh, jadi ini yang kau maksud membawa teman main untuk adikku?" Itachi sedikit menunduk memerhatikan Deidara, namun hal itu tidak digubris oleh Sasori maupun Deidara.

"Cepat masuk atau kau kukuncikan." Sasori menatap datar kedua manusia yang masih di depan pintu kediaman Uchiha. Deidara langsung _ngeluyur_ masuk, disusul timbulnya perempatan jalan yang berkejaran di pelipis Itachi.

"INI RUMAHKU, DASAR MANIAK _BARBIE_!"

* * *

"Minggir, kau menghalangi jalan."

"Enak saja, kau yang minggir!"

"Dasar keriput."

"Apa katamu, _barbie freak_?"

"Selain berkeriput ternyata kau juga tuli, ya?"

"Mau kuhajar pake _sharingan_ , hah?"

"Coba saja."

Dan keributan pun terjadi di ruang tengah, di mana terdapat dua laki-laki yang tadinya menggenggam stik _Paystation_ dan memainkan _game_ balapan malah terlibat baku hantam.

Kamera dan _author_ pun berubah fokus, merekam kegiatan bocah berambut pirang dan makhluk bertopeng oranye di kamar Uchiha bungsu.

Deidara masih sibuk bermain dengan malam berbagai warna yang sengaja ia bawa dari rumah, tak acuh pada seonggok daging yang menatapnya keheranan.

" _Senpai_ , kenapa _senpai_ membawa benda menjijikan ini?" tanya Tobi yang berjongkok di samping Deidara. Deidara mendecih kesal.

"Ini namanya malam, _un_. Ini seni." Sedikit memajukan bibir kecilnya, Deidara menjelaskan pada Tobi. Tobi masih terdiam memerhatikan bocah yang tubuhnya lebih besar daripada dia. Tangannya sibuk meremas malam dan membentuknya sesuka hati.

"Boleh Tobi mencoba?" tanya Tobi ceria. Ia ingat perkataan Mama Mikoto yang selalu mengingatkannya agar sopan pada orang yang lebih tua. Dan tentu saja nasihat Mama tidak berlaku untuk kedua kakaknya yang setengah gila.

Bukannya menjawab, Deidara malah menatap sinis. "Aku nggak suka orang lain main mainanku, _un_." Tegasnya.

"Bukan orang lain, tapi Tobi!" Tobi mulai melenceng. Deidara masih tak acuh.

" _Ne, senpai_! Pinjami Tobi dong." Bocah empat tahun itu masih belum menyerah. Ia mencolek lengan Deidara yang tertutup kaos lengan panjang berwarna biru tua.

"Nggak mau—lepasin tanganmu, _un_!" Deidara mulai risih karena Tobi sudah memeluk lengannya tanpa malu. Namun Tobi menggeleng cepat.

"Nggak mau, Tobi pinjam dulu mainannya~" balas Tobi yang makin mengeratkan pelukan di lengan kecil Deidara. Si poni pirang pun memberontak, ia menggulingkan diri ke lantai dengan harapan bocah tengil itu akan melepaskan diri. Tapi tetap saja, Tobi belum mau mengalah.

"Lepasin, _un_!" Deidara berguling sekali. Tobi hanya bergeming.

Dua kali berguling. "Lepas, nggak!" ancam Deidara. Tobi bungkam.

Tiga kali berguling. "PERGI SANA, _UN_! DASAR BEGO!" Deidara mengumpat, Tobi menulikan diri.

Empat kali berguling. "..."

"Loh, _senpai_ kok berhenti?" Tobi angkat bicara karena Deidara tak lagi mengulingkan diri. Bocah lelaki cantik itu sepertinya kelelahan.

"Capek, _un_." Gumamnya kesal. Padahal dia cuma tidak mau berbagi mainan sama orang asing, tapi entah kenapa makhluk kecil itu _ngotot_ sekali.

"Kalau _senpai_ capek, berarti nggak mau main lagi, dong? Malamnya Tobi pinjam ya~" Tobi langsung berlari ke tumpukan malam bawaan Deidara. Entah dapat tenaga darimana, Deidara juga berlari menyusul Tobi—ingin melindungi mainannya.

Tepat sebelum Tobi menyentuh malam yang _precious_ bagi Deidara, bocah berponi itu reflek berteriak.

"AKU NGGAK MAU MAINANKU DIMAININ SAMA ANAK YANG BELUM KUKENAL, _UN_!"

Tobi terdiam di tempat. Ia menoleh ke arah Deidara yang mukanya memerah, bukan, bukan karena suka atau apa. Deidara baru saja mengungkapkan perasaan kesalnya dengan emosional, wajar saja ia sampai _ngos_ - _ngosan_.

"Kalau begitu, salam kenal! Tobi _desu_ ~" ucap Tobi diiringi cengiran tanpa dosa.

"Deidara, _un_." Jawab si pirang sambil merengut. Tobi pun mendadahi Deidara dengan semangat.

"Oh iya, ini, buat _senpai_ karena sudah jadi teman Tobi." Tobi menyodorkan sebungkus permen rasa jeruk yang langsung disambar Deidara tanpa basa-basi.

* * *

"Hoi, Ithachi. Khau dhengar shuara bhocah-bhocah shialhan itu thidakh?" tanya Sasori yang masih fokus menatap layar televisi super besar di depannya. Mulutnya masih sibuk mengunyak potongan _pizza_ pesanan, sedangkan tangannya berduel dengan Itachi.

"Aku tidak dengar." Jawab Itachi singkat. Ia meminum soda dengan santai.

Jam tangan Itachi sudah menunjukkan pukul empat sore lebih. Mereka berempat sepakat untuk makan siang dengan memesan makanan cepat saji supaya tidak menimbulkan peperangan di dapur rumah Itachi.

"Sudah sore. Kau tidak pulang?" tanya Itachi saat karakternya dan Sasori berhasil lanjut ke tempat yang lebih sulit.

' _Game survival_ ternyata seru juga, ya.' Batin Itachi.

"Kau benar, Keriput." Jawab Sasori pendek. Hm, betul, Sasori memang pendek.

"Kalau begitu _save_ saja. Kita lanjutkan kapan-kapan. Aku mau lihat Tobi dulu." Itachi bangkit dan berjalan menuju kamar Tobi.

"Tobi, sudah sore loh. Kamu tidak mandi—" Itachi terkejut saat mendapati adiknya dan Deidara tertidur pulas dengan keadaan kamar yang mengenaskan. Lantai kamar si autis dipenuhi sampah hasil makan mereka. Mainan bertebaran di sekitar kakinya. Bahkan posisi tidur dua bocah itu membuat Itachi ingin muntah.

Tobi tidur memeluk kaki Deidara dan wajahnya menghadap telapak kaki si pirang sedangkan kaki Tobi melingkar di sekitar tubuh Deidara. Sepertinya si penggila topeng lolipop itu hendak menjadikan Deidara sebagai gulingnya.

"Tachi, kau lama amat. Ada ap—" suara Sasori tercekat di tenggorokan. Pemandangan sepupunya dipeluk anak orang agaknya menohok hati serapuh _barbie_ miliknya.

Itachi menggeleng untuk menyadarkan diri dari keterkejutan. "Kau mau pulang sekarang, Sas?"

Sasori mengangguk ragu. Ia bergumam tak jelas sambil melangkah mendekati Deidara yang masih terpeluk erat oleh Tobi. Tidak tidak, kalau Deidara sadar posisinya sekarang dia bisa meraung marah bak _tsundere_. Perlahan Sasori mengeluarkan _smartphone_ nya dan mengambil gambar Tobi dan Deidara.

"Oi, jangan lupa kirim foto itu padaku, _barbie freak_."

"Baiklah." Jawab Sasori tanpa diiringi protes khasnya. Lelaki berambut merah itu pelan-pelan menyingkirkan tangan kecil Tobi yang melingkar pada Deidara dan menggendongnya. Ia berjalan keluar kamar diantar Itachi.

"Sampaikan terima kasihku untuk adik autismu, Keriput. _Jaa_." Ucap Sasori saat hendak pulang ke rumahnya. Sedangkan Deidara masih tertidur di bahu Sasori.

"Hn. _Jaa_." Jawab Itachi.

Itachi menatap Sasori yang perlahan meninggalkan rumahnya, menghela napas, lelaki enam belas tahun itu memasuki rumahnya.

"Sudah jam setengah lima ternyata. Ah, persetan. Aku mau beres-beres dulu saja." Gumam Itachi pada diri sendiri.

Ketika membereskan _Paystation_ , Itachi dikagetkan oleh lengkingan suara yang berasal dari kamar Tobi.

"MAMAAAA~ HUWEEEEE~"

Itachi menghela napas kembali. Adiknya pasti sedang mengigau.

* * *

"Kakak." Panggil Tobi pada Itachi yang duduk di samping kasurnya.

"Hn?"

"Ceritakan cerita pengantar tidur~" Tobi merengek berharap Itachi mau memenuhi permintaan konyolnya. Itachi memandang adiknya dengan datar.

'Mama dan Papa kemana, sih!?' batin Itachi frustasi. Ia melirik jam dinding di kamar Tobi yang menunjukkan pukul sembilan. Harusnya bocah autis di hadapannya sudah tidur. Pastilah ini akibat Tobi tidur siang tadi.

"Kak Itachi~" tangan kecil Tobi menarik kaos Itachi dengan kasar. Jika Itachi tidak menghentikannya, bisa dipastikan kaos malang itu akan melar.

"Ya, ya, baiklah. Akan kuceritakan dongeng yang kutahu saja, ya." Jawab Itachi lemah. Kerutan di wajahnya makin menjadi-jadi. Kantung matanya tercetak jelas dengan efek gelap di sana. Itachi akan menua di usia dini, tolong, seseorang. Bantu dia.

"Pada suatu hari, hiduplah seorang _shinobi_ yang cerdas." Tobi memerhatikan kakaknya dengan serius. Jangan salahkan lampu tidur di depannya yang membuat wajah keriput Itachi makin tampak jelas.

"Kemudian di pagi yang cerah, dia diberi tugas oleh atasan untuk membunuh semua anggota klannya." Itachi mengambil napas sejenak, mengumpulkan imajinasi.

"Setelah berpikir selama dua hari, akhirnya sang _shinobi_ cerdas memutuskan untuk mengambil tugas berat itu."

"Namun _shinobi_ cerdas itu tidak sanggup membunuh adiknya."

"Dan yang bisa dia lakukan adalah menanamkan dendam—"

"Kak, Tobi merasa nggak asing dengan cerita ini ... " Tobi menyela cerita yang Itachi _copas_ dari anime kesayangannya. Untung saja Tobi tidak menyadari hal itu.

"Ck, kau ini. Sudah kuceritakan susah-susah masih saja membantah." Itachi mendengus sebal. Baiklah, kekesalannya ini hanya akting. Tobi mengerjapkan mata bulatnya tanpa dosa.

"Kak, kenapa Mama belum pulang?" tanya Tobi yang masih mempertahankan wajah inosennya.

"Tidak tahu, Mama tidak mengirim pesan apa-apa." Jawab Itachi seraya mengendikkan bahunya. Tobi mengangguk dan menenggelamkan diri ke selimut berpola lolipop oranye.

"Kalau begitu aku kembali ke kamar, ya." Itachi hendak beranjak dari tempatnya duduk namun suara cempreng Tobi kembali berdengung.

"Temani Tobi tidur, Kak~"

Itachi Uchiha (16). Dengan sukses sehari penuh _trolled by_ Tobi Uchiha (4).

* * *

 **Omake**

 **.**

 **.**

"Oi, _teme_. Kau nggak pulang?" Naruto masih sibuk dengan _Paystation_ di tangannya. Ia menatap layar televisi dengan serius.

"Diamlah, _dobe_. Aku sedang tidak _mood_ berada di rumah." Jawab Sasuke dengan nada tak peduli.

"Kau ini aneh-aneh saja. Mana ada _mood_ seperti itu." Bantah Naruto sambil menyenggol tangan Sasuke supaya lelaki bergaya rambut mirip pantat ayam hilang konsentrasi.

"Jangan bermain denganku, _dobe_. Rasakan ini!" Sasuke menekan tombol-tombol stik dengan membabi buta. Naruto melongo karena karakternya dihajar sampai kalah telak.

"Apa sih masalahmu! Ngajakin berantem, ya!?" Naruto melompat ke arah Sasuke dan berguling di atasnya tanpa dosa.

"Huh, aku cuma malas di rumah dengan kakak yang pilih kasih." Gumam Sasuke sebelum terkapar akibat digilas si rambut durian.

* * *

 **Finish!**

 **A/N: Haloooo, salam kenal semuanya! *lirik fic di atas* eh, apa yang telah saya lakukan pada kakanda tertjinta Itachong orz Typos? Sorry, human error xD *slapped* entahlah, saya sedang ngerandom dan tiba-tiba datang ide pasaran (dan fail) ini. Jadi kritik dan saran sangat saya butuhkan untuk kemajuan menulis saya X)))) *wink***

 _ **So, mind to review?**_


End file.
